


La Genio

by E_chan



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, One Shot, Romance, no powers, they are in high school
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_chan/pseuds/E_chan
Summary: Rei se siente incompleta y consigue un objeto mágico que le ayudará a encontrar lo que falta. ¿Podrá Ami ayudarla a sentirse completa de nuevo?
Relationships: Hino Rei/Mizuno Ami
Kudos: 3





	La Genio

**Author's Note:**

> Otro fic que encontré en mis viejos archivos. Los capítulos eran demasiado cortos como para publicarlo por partes, así que puse todo en un solo documento. Otro AmixRei de mi para ustedes ♥

# Por: Escarlata

Sailor Moon pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi. El plot es mío

─Lo siento, hoy no habrá reunión en mi casa.

─¿Porqué?

─Pasaré a la biblioteca para hacer una tarea de última hora.

─Pero ya casi son vacaciones...

─Eso mismo pensé, pero a la Hermana le pareció una maravillosa idea dejarnos una extensa tarea antes de salir.

─Está bien, yo le avisaré a Makoto y a Usagi.

─Gracias, Minako. Y lamento no poder ir con ustedes.

─Oh, no te preocupes, Rei, tú dedícate a tu tarea y nosotras nos divertiremos por ti.

─En lugar de decir que me ayudarás...

─No quieres reprobar, créeme. ¡Nos vemos luego!

─¡Adiós!

Rei lanzó un largo suspiro después de que su rubia amiga se perdiera de vista en la calle; resignada, se encaminó a la biblioteca pública que estaba no muy lejos de ahí. Quería apurarse con ese trabajo y descansar, últimamente había estado muy estresada. Entre sus deberes en la preparatoria, unos asuntos con su padre el político, el aniversario de la muerte de su madre y asuntos del Templo, apenas si podía dedicarle tiempo a sus amigas, y el rato que se daba ella misma se limitaba a la noche cuando ya no tenía energías.

Por alguna razón se sentía vacía por dentro, no podía explicar exactamente el porqué, pero era lo que sentía y lo que la hacía pasar una que otra noche contemplando los muros en silencio, ausente.

Llegó a la biblioteca y buscó los libros que necesitaba para su tarea. Durante su búsqueda se topó con un extraño libro de cubiertas azul zafiro, en la portada tenía un signo que no logró reconocer y estaba sellado por un cerrojo metálico. Pero, lo más llamativo de ese libro, era que despedía una extraña energía; energía que Rei claramente identificaba. Lo tomó y trató de abrirlo, sin lograrlo.

─Rayos.

Sin que nadie la viera escondió el libro entre sus ropas y continuó la búsqueda de los textos que necesitaba para sus deberes escolares. Pidió el préstamo de los libros y regresó al templo; se dio cuenta que ese libro no estaba en los registros de la biblioteca, no tenía sellos ni tarjeta. De alguna manera había llegado ahí. Ya después pensaría en él, tenía demasiada tarea como para dedicarse a revisar ese libro por mucho que le llamara la atención.

Definitivamente necesitaba ayuda, pero Usagi, Makoto ni Minako no serían de gran ayuda y no sabía a quién acudir.

─Bajaré mis notas en la materia, estoy segura.

Podría apostarlo.

Resignada, fue a la cocina por un bocadillo y sintió una molesta y dolorosa punzada en las sienes. Una jaqueca, qué bien, justo lo que le faltaba. Tomó té y comió algunas galletas de arroz, dispuesta a revisar ese libro. Volvió a su dormitorio y tomó el libro, que seguía despidiendo aquella extraña y reconfortante energía. Al tenerlo entre sus manos percibía que la jaqueca disminuía de intensidad.

─Veamos... No eres maligno ─se dijo en voz baja─. ¿Qué eres, eh?

De pronto, el libro brilló en un aura azulada y fría; Rei se sorprendió pero no estaba asustada.

─Si me sacas te lo diré ─murmuró una suave y aterciopelada que parecía sonar en todas partes, pero de suave manera─. Sólo toca el cerrojo, con eso bastará.

─De acuerdo.

Obedeció la petición y tocó el cierre de metal, que cedió al instante del contacto. Aún asombrada, abrió el libro y una luz azul la deslumbró por un par de segundos. En cuanto normalizó su visión, su sorpresa sería inmensa al descubrir a una azulada chica flotando en el aire. La chica se sentó en la cama y le sonrió tímidamente a Rei.

─¿Eres un espíritu? ─le preguntó Rei, depositando el libro en la mesa de noche.

Fenómenos como ese no le eran ajenos, ya estaba acostumbrada a sentir espíritus y manifestaciones espectrales, espirituales y energéticas de todo tipo. Pero ese ser, cualquiera fuera su origen, despedía una energía tranquila y amistosa, muy pacífica. Refrescante hasta cierto punto, como si fuera agua.

La chica siguió callada, observando detenidamente a Rei. Azulada era la mejor palabra para describirla. Sus ojos y su sedoso cabello corto tenían ese color, incluso su piel parecía teñida ligeramente de zafiro. Vestía ropas con un estilo de oriente, algo de ese corte, pero se veía muy bien: era un pantalón bastante holgado color azul claro, le ajustaba en la cadera y dejaba al descubierto su vientre, su torso estaba cubierto por una prenda un poco más ajustada que le dejaba libre los brazos y parte del estómago.

─Aún no respondes ─dijo Rei, correspondiendo la sonrisa─ ¿Qué eres?

─No soy un ánima ni un espectro ─respondió ella.

─¿Entonces?

─Um... Se nos han llamado por muchos nombres a lo largo de la historia. ¿Conoces el cuento de la lámpara maravillosa que dentro tiene un Genio que cumple deseos? ─la pelinegra asintió─. Eso soy, algo similar, pero no todos venimos en una lámpara de aceite.

─¿Un genio? ─le cuestionó Rei, un tanto incrédula, eso sí era nuevo─. ¿De esos que cumplen deseos, dices?

─Algo así. Cumplo deseos, pero sólo de los que me necesitan ─explicó─. Es decir que no aparezco ante cualquiera.

Rei se sujetó la sien y negó con la cabeza.

─Espera, es mucha información ─murmuró─. Primero dime cómo te llamas, ¿de acuerdo?

─De acuerdo. Me llamo Ami.

─Bien ─asintió─. Yo soy Rei. Rei Hino.

Volvieron a sonreírse. Rei se sentó a su lado y lanzó un largo suspiro, antes de dejarse caer sobre el colchón.

─Ahora sí, explícame qué quieres decir con eso de que sólo apareces ante quienes te necesitan.

─Um... Fui creada para ayudar a la gente que necesita algo.

─¿Algo?

─Sí. Algo que no puedan conseguir por sí mismos y que les haga mucha falta. Estoy aquí por que me necesitas. Hay una cosa que te hace falta y yo te ayudaré a conseguirla.

─¿Y puedes decirme qué es eso que necesito? ─le preguntó Rei, no muy convencida.

─No lo sé.

Rei se malhumoró con esa respuesta.

─Nunca lo sé. Por eso me quedaré contigo hasta que lo descubramos ─continuó Ami─. Y, mientras tanto, cumpliré lo que me pidas.

─¿Cualquier cosa que pida? ─cuestionó, incrédula.

─Creo que primero debo hacerte saber las limitantes de mi poder ─comenzó a enumerar usando sus dedos─. Nada que tenga que ver con afectar directamente a otra persona ni de buena ni de mala manera, no tengo control sobre la vida, la muerte y dolencias por enfermedades; no le puedo quitar nada a nadie para dártelo a ti y tampoco obedecer una orden tuya si tienes ira en tu cabeza y en tu corazón.

─Suena sensato. Solo quiero asegurarme que esto sea de verdad y no solo un sueño raro por el estrés. Tengo una primera orden para ti ─le retó─. Haz mi tarea.

─Hecha ─sonrió.

La sacerdotisa puso mala cara y se incorporó, molesta.

─¿Cómo que “hecha”?

─Ya está. Revísala.

Corrió hasta su libreta y, tal como lo dijo ella, la tarea estaba completa, inmaculada y bien hecha. Incluso esa letra parecía la suya propia, como si ella misma la hubiera elaborado.

─Wow ─murmuró, cerrando el cuaderno.

─¿Ahora me crees?

─Sí, te creo.

─Me gustaría pedirte que no abuses del hecho que puedo hacer pedidos pequeños como ese, lo hice porque quería demostrarte que no es un sueño raro como dijiste.

─Y yo lo pedí por lo mismo ─dijo con una divertida risa.

─¿Sabes? Puedo hacer algo para quitar ese dolor de cabeza y esa tensión que traes encima.

─De acuerdo, hazlo.

Ami sonrió y tronó los dedos. Al instante, Rei se sintió extraña, muy ligera, y se debía a que estaba en ropa interior.

─¡Aaah! ¡Pervertida! ─gritó, jalando la manta de su cama para cubrirse─. ¡¿Qué pretendes?!

Ami sonrió penosamente y forzó a Rei a recostarse boca abajo en la cama. La sacerdotisa se resistió, pero una extraña fuerza que no era física pudo más que ella.

─No necesito magia para esto, como te expliqué, no tengo control en dolencias ─dijo Ami, cubriendo a Rei hasta la cadera con la manta─. Un buen masaje bastará ─apareció un frasco con aceite aromático, mientras reprochó con un fuerte sonrojo─. ¡Y no soy ninguna pervertida!

─¿Entonces porqué me desvestiste? ─le preguntó, sintiendo que Ami se montaba en su cadera. Casi no pesaba.

─No es igual de efectivo sobre la ropa, es mejor sin ella. Algo de éste aceite hará maravillas, te lo garantizo.

─Bien. Haz lo que quieras, me rindo ─finalizó Rei, resignada.

Colocó los brazos a sus costados, cerró los ojos y un suspiro suyo fue la luz verde para Ami. Untó sus manos con el aceite para después frotar sus frescas palmas sobre la espalda y los hombros de Rei, masajeando los tensos músculos. Tuvo que desabrochar el bra y a su protegida no le molestó. Sonrió cuando Rei soltó un hondo suspiro a los pocos minutos. Se inclinó hacia delante y acercó su boca al oído de Rei.

─¿Funciona? ─le preguntó en un susurro.

─Sí ─respondió con un relajado y placentero tono de voz─, se siente bien...

─Me alegra.

─Cuéntame algo por lo mientras, Ami. ¿Cómo sabes cuando alguien te necesita?

─Es difícil de explicar, pero el libro en el que viajo está diseñado para ser visto sólo por esas personas. No sé cómo funciona. Yo permanezco en una especie de sueño. Lo que me despierta es la energía de la persona cuando toma posesión del libro.

─Oh. ¿Y qué hay sobre ti? ¿Quién te creó?

─Discúlpame, pero no puedo responder eso. Sólo que me hicieron de agua y hielo, me dieron un corazón, sentimientos y éste poder. Sé reconocer un corazón puro, y el tuyo lo es, Rei.

La sacerdotisa se limitó a sonreír. Sentía las manos de Ami recorrer cada tramo de espalda, cuello y brazos, provocándole una placentera sensación de descanso. Incluso se ruborizó cuando Ami le habló al oído. Diez minutos más tarde se quedó profundamente dormida; ya sin esa tensión y el dolor de cabeza.

Ami esbozó una sonrisa, cubrió la espalda de Rei y se recostó a su lado, contemplando el relajado rostro de la chica. Era muy diferente a otras personas, ella tenía fuego en las venas, lo supo desde que tocó el libro. Ella era especial. Inconsciente a lo que hacía, la abrazó por la cintura y se dispuso a descansar. Apagó la luz de la habitación con un chasquido. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía feliz a su lado. Nunca había conocido a alguien que despidiera tanta calidez como ella.

─Rei ─murmuró con una sonrisa, acurrucando su rostro en el costado de la durmiente chica.

Y no se equivocó. Rei despedía un reconfortante calor por cada poro de su piel. El aceite impregnado perfumaba suavemente su alrededor.

─Yo te daré lo que necesitas, lo juro.

Rei era la primer mujer que le tocaba desde que inició su existencia, y era muy joven en comparación con otros semejantes suyos que tenían siglos encima. Ami llevaba no más de cuatro protegidos, con Rei eran cinco.

El primero fue un chico enamorado con muchos problemas que no podía declarársele a su amada. El segundo, un hombre alcohólico que no podía dejar la bebida y había perdido todo. El tercero fue un nadador lisiado que había perdido la esperanza de regresar a la natación. Y, el cuarto, fue un artista necesitado de una musa.

Rei era la quinta persona y la primera mujer. Y tan diferente a cualquier otro humano que conociera antes con sus otros protegidos.

─Que duermas bien ─susurró, cediendo al sueño por igual.

# ~ o ~

Camino a la escuela Rei sentía claramente que Ami le seguía muy de cerca, de hecho, estaba flotando sujeta de su hombro; mirando con gran curiosidad todo su alrededor. Ya había estado en muchos otros lugares, pero era la primera vez que visitaba Japón.

─Es muy bonito ─murmuró Ami.

─Sí, lo es ─respondió Rei con aparente desinterés─. Y más cuando se mete el sol.

─¿De verdad?

─Sí, prometo mostrártelo un día de éstos, si quieres.

─Me encantaría.

Rei no sólo podía sentir la mano de Ami sobre su hombro, también la extraña frescura que emitía a través de ella. Era una sensación nueva y agradable. También miró a su alrededor y descubrió que lo que Ami decía era verdad, era una vista muy hermosa aquella. El cielo claro, azul y sin nubes, el aire fresco que alborotaba su cabello. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se fijaba en eso. Por lo general caminaba de frente y sin detenerse en lo absoluto, su vista estaba al frente pero sin realmente mirar nada.

─¿Me vas a seguir todo el día? ─preguntó, sin que su rostro mostrara emoción alguna.

─¿Uh? Debo, pero si no quieres puedo devolverme al libro.

─Nada de eso, sólo era curiosidad. Anoche te dije que podías hacer lo que quisieras, y era en serio.

─Lo sé.

En el camino notó que la gente le miraba raro y adivinó que era por que hablaba sola. No era que le importara lo que la gente pensara, pero hasta ella se dio cuenta de que debía verse muy extraña hablándole al aire.

Lo cierto es que no iba sola, pero no quería que Ami se sintiera incómoda por el silencio que se hiciera.

─Conocerás a mis amigas ─dijo de repente─. Espero que te agraden.

─Si son tus amigas seguro que me agradarán ─respondió─. Y no es necesario que hables.

─¿Eh?

─Podemos comunicarnos mentalmente, ya me di cuenta de que la gente te mira raro.

“Como quieras,” le dijo con el pensamiento, esbozando una sonrisa.

Ami también sonrió.

“Bien.”

“Oye...”

“¿Sí?”

“Gracias por ayudarme con mi tarea.”

Sintió que ella se abrazaba brevemente de su cuello. Se ruborizó de manera fugaz, esperando que Ami no se diera cuenta de eso. Se sintió muy bien. Le gustó.

“Ni creas que lo volveré a hacer, no es mi trabajo hacer lo que sí puedes hacer con tus propias manos.”

Durante la clase estuvieron calladas. Rei trataba concentrarse, Ami ponía atención a lo que explicaba la Hermana y todo lo aprendió de memoria. Estaba muy entretenida, nunca había asistido a una clase. A la hora del almuerzo, Ami descubrió que Rei no acostumbraba de la compañía de sus compañeras de clase, prefería estar sola.

Se sentaron bajo un árbol. Rei abrió su caja de almuerzo y comenzó a comer.

─¿Quieres probar? ─le preguntó, extendiéndole un bocado de arroz. No esperó respuesta alguna y la puso frente a sus labios─. Abre la boca.

Ami obedeció y comió lo que le ofrecía.

─Sabe bien ─comentó con una amplia sonrisa.

─Lo hizo mi abuelo. Él cocina mejor que yo ─dijo, comió otro bocado y volvió a ofrecerle otro poco a Ami─. Oye, ¿puedes comer? Digo... ¿No te hace daño?

─No. No me nutre pero tampoco me enferma. Puedo ingerir y sentir el sabor de cualquier alimento, no me pasará nada.

─Bien ─murmuró─. Anda, come.

Pasaron un rato muy agradable durante el almuerzo, Ami le aclaraba a Rei los detalles de la clase que no le habían quedado muy claros. De vez en cuando intercambiaban risas y sonrisas, un par de bromas y agradables silencios. De regreso a las clases restantes, Ami continuó poniendo atención a la Hermana en turno; Rei lo intentaba.

Ya por la tarde, regresaron al Templo Hikawa.

─Voy a cambiarme e iré con mis amigas, ¿vienes? ─dijo, ya en su cuarto.

─Sí, me encantaría.

─Bien... Oye, ¿sólo tienes esa ropa?

─¿Mis prendas tienen algo de malo? ─preguntó, extrañada.

─Um... No es eso... Es que...

En realidad se sentía una tanto... Distraída por esas vestimentas. Ver tanta piel al descubierto siendo ella una persona recatada era algo hipnotizante, pero no quiso decírselo.

─Simple curiosidad ─dijo secamente para ocultar su sonrojo.

─Puedo cambiarla ─respondió─ Mira.

Rei la observó de reojo, sólo para ver que su cuerpo brilló por un segundo y desapareció su ropa, no vio más, giró el rostro a otro lado. Con la sangre en las mejillas, volvió su vista al frente, pensando que esa chica era, o muy inocente, o una perfecta desvergonzada que no conocía el pudor.

─Ya estoy lista ─escuchó que decía.

Le miró de nuevo. Ahora vestía una ropa más informal y normal: una falda azul de mezclilla un poco arriba de su rodilla, una bonita blusa sin mangas, más clara, calcetas al tobillo y un par de zapatos negros.

─Mucho mejor ─respondió Rei, comenzó a quitarse el uniforme de la escuela─. No tardaré mucho, ¿me esperas en el pasillo?

─Bien, te espero afuera.

Y, con un chasquido, desapareció del dormitorio.

Por fin sola, Rei no evitó esbozar una sonrisa. Ami era una agradable compañía, casi como una amiga y cómo lamentaba no poder presentársela a las a chicas. Por un momento se preguntó cuánto tiempo se quedaría Ami a su lado, ella le dijo que se iría después de darle aquello que necesitaba pero, ¿qué era?

─Mejor me apresuro ─murmuró, tratando de no pensar en el momento de la despedida─. No quiero ser como esa tonta de Usagi o la loca de Minako que siempre llegan tarde... Makoto es más confiable.

Refunfuñando y murmurando todo tipo de cosas, terminó de cambiarse de ropa.

─¡Al rato regreso, abuelo! ─gritó Rei, poniéndose los zapatos y saliendo de la casa.

─¡Sí, hija, con cuidado!

Encontró a Ami leyendo bajo uno de los arboles del basto jardín del templo, se acercó a ella y le arrebató el libro para revisarlo. Era uno de la escuela, el de matemáticas.

─Éstas cosas hacen daño ─dijo Rei, jugueteando con el libro─, vámonos.

Ami le sonrió, se puso de pie y desapareció el libro con un chasquido de dedos. En segundos, ya estaba flotando en el aire.

─Vamos ─respondió Ami, sujetándose de su hombro.

“Holgazana,” dijo Rei en sus pensamientos, bajando las escaleras del templo.

“¿Uh? ¿Porqué dices eso?”

“Camina, solo te la pasas flotando.”

Frunciendo el ceño, se abrazó al cuello de Rei. Ésta se sonrojó profundamente, pero no hizo ningún comentario, sólo puso un gesto de aparente molestia.

“No quiero,” reprochó como niña pequeña. “Es más divertido flotar.”

“Habla por ti. Yo tengo que caminar”

“Bueno, si te molesta,” dijo, soltándose para flotar a su lado.

“No dije eso.”

Sonrió levemente al sentir que Ami volvía a sujetarse de su hombro. Rei iba a encontrarse con sus amigas en casa de Makoto, que no estaba muy lejos del templo.

“La más tonta que veas de las tres, es Usagi.”

“¿Uh?”

“La que le siga, es Minako. Y la única decente es Makoto.”

“Oh, puedo ver que la quieres mucho.”

“Son lo único que tengo, después de mi abuelo.”

“Oh...”

Rei notó cierta tristeza en lo último que murmuró Ami. Lanzó un pequeño suspiro y tomó la fresca mano sobre su hombro.

“Ahora también te tengo a ti,” agregó, apretando su mano, “y quiero que te quedes conmigo mucho tiempo.”

“Lo haré, si es tu deseo.”

Ya no dijo más, pero no soltó su mano sino hasta llegar a casa de Makoto, donde, efectivamente, conoció a las mejores amigas de su protegida: Usagi, una graciosa rubia que siempre sacaba a Rei de sus casillas; Minako, una alocada joven que parecía ser clon de la primera en apariencia pero con 200% más energía; y Makoto, la más alta, fuerte y tranquila de todas.

Ami se limitó a recostarse en el aire y volar tranquilamente mientras escuchaba la conversación.

─¿Qué le puede hacer falta a una chica como ella? ─se preguntó a sí misma. Rei realmente la pasó bien con sus amigas, sintió alegría al verla feliz. No la interrumpió para nada durante ese tiempo.

La reunión pasó con normalidad.

Hacía rato que habían llegado al templo. Rei ya estaba dormida con Ami recostada a su lado. La sacerdotisa descansaba plácidamente, mientras Ami le acariciaba su largo cabello negro.

─Hoy parecías completa, pero aún no sé a qué se deba.

Y no quería saberlo tan pronto.

─Deseas que me quede contigo... Y yo también lo deseo.

La abrazó por la cintura y se pegó a su cuerpo, disfrutando ese calor que le resultaba tan fascinante, ¿cómo podía alguien despedir tanto calor? De hecho, buscaba la más mínima oportunidad para tocarla. El más leve roce con ella le descargaba una considerable cantidad de calor a todo su cuerpo.

Aquella vez que la masajeó podría apostar que ella lo disfrutó más que Rei. Por un momento, quiso quedarse con ella para siempre...

─Me estás poniendo en un gran aprieto, Rei...

Mejor decidió dormir y dejar esos pensamientos de lado. Mejor esperar lo que pasara y concentrarse en cumplir con su deber: ayudar a su protegida.

─Hasta mañana...

Mañana sería otro día.

Un día más.

A su lado.

Por fin se quedó dormida, sin saber que Rei también disfrutaba de su cercano contacto. La sobrenatural frescura que emanaba de Ami le era igualmente fascinante a Rei, en verdad creía que su “genio” había sido creado de agua y hielo. Era como si una brisa refrescante le recorriera hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, dándole una agradable sensación de libertad.

Jamás había sentido algo así con alguien. Nunca. Por eso quería que Ami se quedara. Le había tomado cariño muy rápido, era fácil de querer, como Usagi; pero más misteriosa que cualquiera de sus queridas amigas, casi tan misteriosa como ella misma. Y esa era otra cosa que le gustaba de su ella, esos ratos de silencio en los que no sabía qué era lo que pasaba por su mente.

Entre sueños, inconsciente a lo que hacía, correspondió el fresco abrazo de su acompañante, rodeando su cuello con sus cálidos brazos.

─Ami ─murmuró, estrechándola con fuerza─, no quiero que te vayas. Deseo que te quedes conmigo.

# ~ o ~

Pasaron algunas semanas sin nada más que la protectora y la protegida pasando tiempo juntas, lo que sí había cambiado era que Ami y Rei eran... Más cariñosas una con la otra.

Últimamente a Rei no le importaba que Ami se quedara abrazada de su cuello por largo rato. Cualquier salida o paseo era una buena excusa para la peliazul de aferrarse a su cuello y no soltarla sino hasta llegar a su destino.

Por las noches, se abrazaban bajo las cobijas y se acariciaban la espalda mutuamente, ajenas a cualquier cosa en esos momentos.

Durante los paseos, Ami gustaba de tomar Rei por sorpresa, ya fuera mordiendo su oreja o tocar sus costados haciéndola saltar del susto mientras ésta estaba con sus amigas. Rei siempre ponía un gesto de molestia y buscaba una excusa para darle a sus amigas, como que le había picado un mosquito muy molesto o cosas así. Incluso, Usagi, Minako y Makoto habían notado un ligero cambio en la actitud de Rei.

Había veces que Rei se quedaba inmersa en un largo silencio, con los ojos cerrados y lanzando casuales suspiros. Incluso se molestaba un poco cuando alguna de ellas se atrevía a sacarla de aquella especie de ensueño. Parecía tan relajada en momentos como ese.

Lo que no sabían, y no veían, era que Ami masajeaba los hombros de Rei, y esos suspiros eran su respuesta a las numerosas travesuras que Ami le hacía. Lo que tranquilizaba a las chicas era que sus peleas con Usagi y con Minako no habían cambiado en lo absoluto. Su frecuencia e intensidad eran las mismas.

Rei había deseado, inconscientemente, aquellos juegos; y Ami, como todo genio responsable, sólo cumplía con su deber.

Cierto día Rei salió, pero sola; Ami tenía que recargar sus energías descansando un día entero en el libro azul. Sólo un rato sin ella y ya la echaba de menos. Era viernes, Ami se había metido al libro a mediodía y saldría de nuevo el sábado a la misma hora. Eran las cuatro y la sacerdotisa se sentía extraña y vacía.

─¡Rei! ─escuchó que le gritaba una familiar voz, era la de Makoto.

─Hey ─saludó, deteniéndose un momento para que la alta chica la alcanzara─. ¿Qué haces por aquí, eh?

─Sólo tomaba algo de aire fresco, ¿y tú?

─Igual.

─¿Quieres un helado? ─le preguntó, señalando una fuente de sodas cerca de ahí─. Yo invito.

Rei lo pensó un poco y finalmente asintió.

─De acuerdo, pero la próxima vez yo invito ─dijo con una sonrisa─. ¿Vamos?

─Vamos.

Pidieron sus helados y se sentaron una de las mesas del establecimiento. Rei pensaba en invitarle un helado a Ami un día de esos, seguramente le gustaría. No podía llevarle alguno, se derretiría en el camino; y si la llevaba, lo más probable era que todo mundo le miraría extraño si estuviera sola en una mesa, con dos helados, y uno de ellos consumido por un ser invisible a sus ojos. Bueno, algo se le ocurriría.

─Rei ─le interrumpió la voz de Makoto─. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

─Claro ─respondió, algo extrañada por el misterioso gesto de su alta amiga.

─¿Hay algo bueno que te esté pasando y no estemos enteradas?

─¿Uh?

─Bueno, verás ─se encogió de hombros, tenía una confidente sonrisa en sus labios─, últimamente te he visto muy... Contenta, eso es todo. Y quiero saber si me puedes decir a qué se debe.

Rei se sonrojó ligeramente y giró el rostro, esbozando un aparente gesto de molestia. Makoto recargó sus codos en la mesa y su mentón en sus manos, mirando a Rei con sospecha. Ya conocía ese gesto suyo, uno que decía “no te diré nada”, cosa que no la detuvo, desde luego.

─¿Acaso te has enamorado de alguien? ─le preguntó sin abandonar su posición.

─¿Eh?

La sacerdotisa enrojeció a más no poder, y su gesto molesto pareció aumentar. La sonrisa de Makoto se hizo más amplia al descubrir que había dado en el blanco.

─¿Puedo saber quién es? ─preguntó enseguida.

─Yo... Yo... No ─murmuró con nerviosismo─. ¡Yo no estoy enamorada de nadie! ─gritó de repente, golpeando la mesa con ambas palmas de las manos y haciendo que todos en el local voltearan a verla─. Ah ─de pronto sintió muchas miradas sobre ella─. Oye, ¿podemos ir a otro lado? ─le suplicó Rei a su alta amiga, visiblemente incómoda por la escena que armó.

─¿Qué tal mi casa?

─Me parece bien, vámonos.

─Vamos.

Se retiraron y fueron a casa de Makoto, pero camino a ésta, Rei guardó el más perfecto silencio; y Makoto no se atrevió a romperlo. Su buena amiga Rei era una chica dura de pelar, por lo que no pensaba echar a perder lo poco que había logrado en ese rato. Al llegar a su destino, Makoto preparó un postre y té y los sirvió, mientras que Rei se sumía en una de sus meditaciones.

─¿Acaso me he enamorado de ella? ─se preguntó mentalmente─. ¡Pero no está bien! ¡Ni siquiera es humana! Y un día de estos puede irse para siempre.

Entristeció de repente y bajó su rostro, sin saber que Makoto le miraba de reojo.

─¡No quiero! ¡No quiero que se vaya! ─gritó en sus pensamientos.

─Rei...

─¿Uh?

La sacerdotisa volvió sus ojos a su alta amiga, y vio en ella un gesto de genuina preocupación. Se apenó un poco, pero trató de disimular. No le gustaba que la gente, y menos sus amigas, la vieran en ese estado tan deprimente.

─¿Sabe lo que sientes? ─le preguntó Makoto amablemente, tomando las manos de Rei entre las suyas, buscando reconfortarla un poco.

─No sabe, tampoco sé lo que siente por mi ─respondió en voz baja.

─¿Has intentado decírselo?

Rei negó con la cabeza, a lo que Makoto respondió abrazándola con fuerza.

─¿Y qué esperas, eh? ─le preguntó con dulzura─. ¿Qué no eres la gran Rei Hino? Eres una chica fantástica, amiga, no creo que te rechace si se lo dices.

─Pero no tardará en irse ─explicó con voz quebrada─, y no volveremos a vernos... Nunca.

─Con más razón debes decírselo, Rei. Si se va y no le dices nada, te sentirás muy mal.

─¿Tú crees?

─Te lo aseguro, ¿cuándo verás a ésta persona?

─Mañana.

─Bien, ya sabes qué hacer.

Rei asintió con la cabeza y se liberó gentilmente del abrazo de Makoto, antes de mirarle con agradecimiento. Makoto sólo sonrió, le palmeó el hombro y esperó la siguiente reacción de se amiga; que fue una ligera sonrisa.

─Gracias, Makoto.

─No es nada, para eso estamos las amigas, ¿o no?

─Cierto.

─¿Y ya me dirás quién es?

─Olvídalo, tengo que irme.

Sonrió con malicia, gesto que imitó su alta amiga, bastante divertida. Se despidió de Makoto y abandonó la casa de ésta en completo silencio, bastante tranquila y con mejor humor que hacía rato. Decidió dar un paseo antes de regresar al templo.

Fue al parque No. 10, a un pequeño claro desde donde podía apreciarse un precioso ocaso. Ese lugar tenía la mejor vista de todo Juuban, y ya había llevado a Ami ahí a contemplar la graciosa retirada del sol. Recordaba con claridad el asombrado rostro de su genio al ver el ocaso, lucía maravillada, sorprendida... Y después feliz. Cerró los ojos y reprodujo mentalmente el momento en el que ella la abrazó por los hombros y le besó la mejilla en agradecimiento.

─Ami, no tienes idea de lo que me haces sentir ─murmuró a la tarde pintada de morado y noche─. Deseo saber qué sientes por mí.

Una gentil brisa le acarició el rostro y alzó su cabello al aire, produciéndola una placentera sensación de frescura; muy parecida a la que sentía cada que Ami la tocaba. Relajó su cuerpo y permitió que la brisa casi nocturna sustituyera temporalmente a su genio de agua.

─¿Cómo haces para no salir de mi mente? ─preguntó entre labios.

¿Qué tenía que la hacía sentir completa y feliz?

─¿Completa? ─pensó con sorpresa, abriendo los ojos para descubrir que ya era de noche.

¿Completa?

Junto a ella sentía que nada le faltaba, que esa sensación de vacío, que hacía unas semanas la tenía sumida en una especie de depresión, desaparecía. Entonces... ¿Ami ya sabía qué era lo que le hacía falta? Porque ya se lo estaba dando. ¿Amor, quizás? ¿Sólo un poco de cariño? ¿O era, simplemente, su dulce y angelical rostro capaz de calmarla? Eso quería decir una sola cosa: que ella no tardaría en irse.

No.

─No dejaré que te vayas, Ami.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, pero apenas se dio cuenta, la luna ya estaba en todo lo alto de la bóveda celeste. La contempló por unos minutos.

─Tengo que traerte a ver esto alguna noche, Ami ─dijo con una sonrisa apenas perceptible─. Mañana, tal vez...

Lanzó un silencioso suspiro, se despidió de la luna y dio media vuelta en dirección al templo. Estaba decidida a decírselo todo a Ami, sin importar qué fuera a pasar después de eso. Se había enamorado de esa chica, pero no sabía lo que Ami sentía. Tenía que decírselo en cuanto saliera del libro, antes de que se fuera, antes de que la abandonara.

Caminó sin prisa hasta su casa, a veces miraba al cielo y saludaba a las estrellas con una sonrisa. Nunca se había sentido tan bien como en ese momento. Ami le daba sentido a todo, pensar en ella le arrancaba suspiros e involuntarias sonrisas.

Llegó al templo, saludó a su abuelo y fue directo a su dormitorio. Lo primero que hizo fue presionar el libro sobre su pecho. Lo abrazó por un buen rato, dejando que esa frescura le llenara el interior de su alma en llamas. Vaya combinación, un espíritu de fuego y un genio de agua y hielo. Bueno, lo había leído y oído en otras partes, los opuestos se atraen, así como los polos de un imán.

Puso el libro bajo su almohada y se acostó.

─No quiero que te vayas – murmuró – ¿Me has oído?... Deseo que te quedes conmigo...

**~ o ~**

─Sí, te escucho, Rei ─susurró Ami─. Y yo también deseo quedarme contigo.

Estaba en aquel universo dentro del libro, un jardín de agua con paredes y pilares de hielo. Una niebla helada flotaba en el ambiente. Se encontraba recostada en el piso, igualmente hecho de hielo, pero con una fina película de agua que apenas si le cubría hasta la oreja. Tenía los ojos cerrados, esperando a que sus energías terminaran de recargarse. Aún faltaban varias horas para eso.

Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada y miró, con un gesto suplicante, una esfera brillante que flotaba en el centro de una especie de tragaluz.

─Por favor, déjame estar un poco más con ella ─rogó a la esfera que, en respuesta, se oscureció un poco.

Era un “no”.

─Por favor ─continuó, soltando otra lágrima.

Y se oscureció más.

─No quiero alejarme de Rei, no quiero dejarla sola.

La esfera emitió una tenue y parpadeante luz, lenguaje que Ami entendía a la perfección.

─Lo sé, otras personas me necesitan pero... Yo la necesito a ella.

Nuevamente más palabras hechas de luz, pero ahora eran más deslumbrantes. Ami supo que aquel ser creador que se comunicaba con ella, estaba molesto.

─No es que vaya contra las reglas, no sé qué es lo que le di que ya está completa. Déjame quedar con ella, por favor.

La respuesta que le dio la esfera hizo que su corazón se encogiera de tristeza y sus ojos azules se llenaran de lágrimas.

─No es justo ─sollozó, escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas─. ¡No es justo! ¡No quiero separarme de ella! ¡No quiero!

Pero la esfera ya no dijo más y sólo miraba al genio que se ahogaba en lágrimas. Lloró largo rato, pero ya no hubo ninguna señal más de parte de la esfera. Dentro del libro el tiempo transcurría bastante rápido así que, al despertar, después de dormirse como producto de tanto llanto, descubrió que ya estaba por salir. No sabía cómo decirle a Rei que no tardaría en irse de su lado.

Miró el tragaluz en la cima de su santuario, de donde provino un rayo de luz que la hizo desaparecer al instante. Al abrir los ojos ya estaba en el dormitorio de Rei... Y con Rei esperándola ahí con gesto impaciente.

─¿Qué tal tu descanso, eh? ─le preguntó Rei, invitándola a sentarse en la cama junto a ella.

Ami borró totalmente cualquier señal de tristeza en su rostro y le sonrió. Decidió disfrutar esos últimos momentos a su lado, ya buscaría la manera de despedirse de ella... Aunque le doliera en el alma tener que hacerlo.

─Me siento mejor ─respondió con su sereno tono de voz.

─Bien. ¿Quieres que salgamos? Tengo unas cosas que decirte.

─¿Uh?

¿Qué cosas podrían ser? El gesto de Rei no le decía nada. Lucía tan normal como siempre pero, sus ojos brillaban de forma especial, ¿qué quería decirle?

─Me encantaría, ¿adónde vamos a ir?

─Tú sólo sígueme.

─De acuerdo.

Rei sonrió y dio media vuelta en dirección a la puerta del cuarto. Sólo pudo suspirar al sentir que Ami le abrazó por la cintura y se hundió en su cabello. Se quedaron en esa posición por largo rato. La sacerdotisa tomó las manos sobre su estómago.

─¿Podemos irnos? ─le preguntó Ami al oído.

─No me dejas mover ─respondió.

─Eres tú la que no se quiere mover.

─¿Sabes que odio cuando tienes razón?

─Sí.

Con Ami colgando de su cuello, salió del templo hacia la fuente de sodas a la que Makoto le llevara un día antes. Le compraría ese helado sin importar que la gente le mirara extraño.

“Ya casi llegamos.”

“¿Adónde?”

Pero Rei ya no respondió y ya no le cuestionó más. Cuando Rei guardaba silencio, ya nada la hacía hablar sino hasta que quisiera. Se sorprendió un poco cuando entraron al establecimiento.

“Te pediré uno de fresa, estoy segura que te gustará.”

“¿De qué hablas?”

Y, otra vez, no respondió.

Rei compró dos helados y salió del lugar, así no tendría encima las miradas de la gente. Caminó hasta el claro del bosque en el había estado el día anterior y tomó asiento, con Ami a su lado.

─Ten ─le dijo, extendiéndole uno de los helados─. Cómelo antes de que se derrita.

─¿Uh?... Oh, gracias ─tartamudeó, tomando el cono con extrañeza.

Primero vio a Rei probarlo. Su gesto le dijo que sabía bien. Decidió imitarla, sólo para comprobar que estaba delicioso... Y frío.

─¿Te gustó?

─Sí, sabe bien.

─Me alegra.

Literalmente devoraron sus helados, y lo hicieron tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de hablar. Rei se recostó en el césped e invitó a Ami a tumbarse a su lado. Ésta obedeció, pero recargó su cabeza en el vientre de Rei, de costado para poder mirarla a los ojos. La sacerdotisa lucía muy feliz, lo decían sus pupilas negras y ardientes. Ella también estaba feliz, pero aún tenía aquella tristeza que le produjo la orden de su superior.

─Ami...

─¿Qué pasa?

─Tú... Tú ya me has dado lo que necesitaba, pero no me di cuenta de que era.

─Yo tampoco.

Ami quiso llorar, pero se limitó a sujetarle de la blusa y mirarla con dulzura.

─Quiero saber qué es ─murmuró Rei, acariciando el cabello de la frente de su genio.

─Yo... Yo también ─respondió con su voz casi quebrada, incorporándose ligeramente.

Trepó por el cuerpo de Rei hasta acercarse a su rostro, no sin cierto miedo, y se abrazó a su cuello, sintiendo que el corazón le latía con fuerza. Rei rodeó su cintura con inmensa suavidad, pero en un movimiento bastante sorpresivo, la sacerdotisa se giró para quedar encima de Ami.

─En este momento deseo algo ─susurró Rei, acariciando la mejilla de Ami─, y quiero que me lo cumplas.

─Lo que sea, dímelo ─dijo Ami, adivinando de inmediato qué era... Deseaba lo mismo.

─Primero que nada... Bésame ─le ordenó con un gracioso gesto serio y sus mejillas teñidas de carmín.

─Tus deseos son órdenes para mi.

Con pausados movimientos, Rei inclinó su rostro para lograr el contacto con los labios de Ami, quien se limitó a cerrar los ojos y sujetarla por las mejillas. El primer roce de sus bocas las hizo suspirar, sin consumar el beso aún, sólo sintieron sus corazones aumentar la velocidad de sus latidos.

Bastó con que Ami alzara el rostro, víctima del deseo, para que la unión fuera completa. Sus labios se masajeaban entre sí, siendo el beso más dulce que Rei había sentido en su vida. Para Ami era el primero, pero igualmente dulce y cálido. Nerviosa y ansiosa, Rei tocó los labios de Ami con la punta de su lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar. La genio accedió a la petición y abrió la boca, sólo para sentir que la lengua de Rei se enredaba y mezclaba con la suya con ardiente cadencia.

Pero Rei quería más.

La sacerdotisa profundizó el beso y liberó sus manos, acariciando la desnuda cintura de Ami. La genio gimió dentro del beso, temblando por las suaves y a la vez ardientes caricias sobre su piel. Era algo indescriptible, maravilloso. Para corresponder el gesto acarició el rostro de Rei con las puntas de sus dedos, provocando un placentero cosquilleo en la sacerdotisa que también la hizo gemir.

Para cuando dejaron de besarse, mucho rato después, Rei sentía su cuerpo arder de ansias. Aún quería más... Deseaba más.

Ami respiraba con fuerza, no podía creer que estaba haciendo algo así. Pero se sentía tan bien que incluso le hizo olvidar aquella orden que le llenó de tristeza.

─Rei ─murmuró, sólo para ser interrumpida por otro hambriento beso, casi tan largo como el primero.

Cuando, por fin, fue libre de hablar de nuevo, no pudo decir nada. Sólo se sonrojó como nunca antes lo había hecho mientras Rei le sonreía de forma intensa. Ver esos ojos negros no le permitía pensar en nada, nada más que en la dueña de estos.

─Ami... Yo...

─Rei...

─Te amo.

Ante la confesión, Ami puso un asombrado gesto. Soltó unas lágrimas sin querer y abrazó a Rei con todas sus fuerzas, confundiendo un poco a la sacerdotisa.

─¿Ami, qué pasa? ─le preguntó, abrazándola y besando su cabeza.

─Nada, no es nada ─respondió entre sollozos.

─¿Entonces?

─Sólo... Sólo estoy feliz... Yo también te amo, Rei... Te amo.

Ésta vez Ami le besó primero, pero con una ternura y una suavidad que Rei jamás había sentido. Ese beso, aunque no tenía la misma pasión que el anterior que ella le dio, le produjo un efecto afrodisíaco que le hizo hervir la sangre.

─Vamos a casa ─le pidió Rei en cuanto sus labios estuvieron libres─. Deseo que me lleves a casa. Deseo pasar ésta noche contigo.

Ami sonrió ligeramente y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en las mejillas a su protegida. Rei sólo se dejó hacer, disfrutando esos labios en su rostro. Los besos bajaron y jugaron en su mentón, sacándole suspiros a la sacerdotisa.

─Pero aún no es de noche ─comentó Ami con una traviesa sonrisa que hizo reír a Rei.

─Lo sé y no importa ─respondió con tono provocador y graciosamente maligno─. ¿Acaso no eres mi genio? Tienes que obedecerme.

─Oh, es verdad ─murmuró, siguiendo el juego─. ¿Y qué es lo que desea, ama? ─preguntó, poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

─Ahora que lo pienso bien tienes razón, todavía es temprano. Podemos quedarnos aquí hasta que anochezca, ¿qué dices?

─Deseo concedido ─finalizó, besándola nuevamente.

# ~ o ~

El sol salió por el horizonte, cálido, brillante, cegador.

Rei llevaba varios minutos despierta, contemplando a la figura desnuda que dormía entre sus brazos. El angelical rostro de su acompañante lucía una completa paz y tranquilidad, también felicidad. Ami estaba feliz al igual que ella.

Había pasado la mejor noche de su vida y todo gracias a su genio de agua. Sus manos pudieron recorrer aquel cuerpo esculpido de hielo, sus labios marcaron cada milímetro de esa piel, sus ojos se aprendieron de memoria los detalles y medidas de su acompañante y su lengua probó cada sabor de Ami. Aún hacían eco en sus oídos aquellos gritos que sacó a punta de caricias.

Pero no sólo fue lo que ella hizo, también lo que Ami le hizo a ella. Sus delgadas y azuladas manos le refrescaron cada palmo de su piel ardiente, sus suaves y dulces besos le bañaron hasta el alma, y sus ojos, cual dagas de hielo, le penetraron el mismo corazón.

Ahora ya sabía qué era lo que le hacía falta.

─Ami ─susurró tan bajo como pudo, esbozando una involuntaria sonrisa repleta de felicidad.

Pasó otro rato antes de que Ami despertara.

─Buenos días, holgazana ─le saludó Rei con su profunda voz, antes de sellar su boca con un profundo beso.

─Buenos días ─logró responder en cuanto pudo liberar sus labios y su lengua del insistente beso─. Y no me digas holgazana ─reprochó, sonrojada.

Rei sonrió malévolamente, propinándole un veloz beso en la nariz.

─Holgazana ─repitió en burla─. Eres una holgazana.

─No lo soy ─contestó con enojo.

─Bésame – ordenó enseguida, juguetona.

─No ─Ami pronto comprendió el juego.

─Hazlo.

─No quiero.

Pero Rei le robó el beso. Al principio, Ami puso una buena resistencia para seguir el juego, pero Rei era fuerte y obstinada, por lo que no tardó en ceder a la orden. A mitad del beso, ambas notaron que el libro en la mesa de noche emitió un intermitente destello azul. Se separaron y Rei vio que Ami dibujaba un aterrado gesto en su rostro, mientras se aferrada con más fuerza a su cintura. Se preocupó al ver que ella dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas.

─¿Qué pasa, Ami? ─preguntó con angustia.

─Rei... Yo ─fue todo lo que pudo decir, antes de estallar en llanto─. Perdóname, Rei, por favor. Perdóname...

─¿Porqué?

Pero Ami se levantó de la cama y, con un chasquido de dedos, se vistió y vistió a Rei. La sacerdotisa se incorporó enseguida, obligando a Ami a mirarla a la cara.

─¿Qué diablos pasa? ─volvió a preguntarle, ahora asustada.

─Tengo que irme ─dijo entre sollozos.

─¿Irte? ¿Adónde?

─Tengo que dejarte ─agregó, abrazándola─. Me dijo que era hora de dejarte, que ya te había dado lo que necesitabas y que ya no tenía nada qué hacer aquí.

Rei no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Lloró sin querer. No quería que se fuera. Correspondió el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y siguió llorando.

─No te vayas ─le suplicó al oído─. Quédate conmigo.

─Quiero quedarme, pero no se me permite hacerlo.

─Te amo.

─Y yo a ti, Rei.

El libro brilló de nuevo, pero ahora por más tiempo. De pronto, una extraña y poderosa fuerza las hizo separarse de su cerrado abrazo. Resistirse simplemente fue inútil.

─¡No, Ami! ─gritó Rei, desesperada por no poder hacer nada.

─¡Rei!

Ami era succionada al interior del libro por la luz azul.

─¡No te la lleves! ¡No la separes de mi lado! ─rogó, en vano.

─Rei ─murmuró con tristeza, ya resignada. Ni todo su poder la ayudaría a luchar contra su Creador. Le sonrió una última vez a su querida Rei y le mandó un beso, dejando que la luz la regresara al libro. En cuanto entró, las gruesas tapas se cerraron con fuerza.

─No ─murmuró, aterrada─ No, Ami, no te vayas...

Cuando recuperó el control de su cuerpo ya era tarde, el libro desapareció poco a poco ante sus ojos.

─No... ¡No! ¡No, Ami, no te vayas! ¡No me dejes! ¡Ami, lo que necesitaba era a ti! ¡Era a ti! ─gritó hasta casi desgarrarse la garganta, entre lágrimas─. ¡Era a ti, Ami! ¡AMI!

Se echó a llorar en el suelo, destrozada.

─Ami, eras tú lo que necesitaba, era a ti a quien necesitaba...

Se arrinconó en una esquina de su habitación, después de aislarse por completo y cerrar su puerta con llave.

─Eran tus besos, tus ojos, tus manos... Tu sonrisa.

Ya ni siquiera tenía fuerza para ponerse de pie. Se sentía destrozada hasta el alma.

─Ami...

Escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de su dormitorio, pero no hizo el menor caso al llamado. Era su abuelo.

─¡Hija, ábreme! ─el hombre escuchó los gritos y fue de inmediato a revisar. Su nieta no respondió─. ¡Rei, hija, tus amigas te buscan!

Otra vez sin respuesta. No pudieron abrir la puerta, estaba cerrada con cerrojo.

─¡Rei! ─le llamó la voz de Usagi─. ¡Abre, por favor!

─¡Rei! ─era la voz de Minako.

─¡Por lo menos contéstanos! ─le rogó Makoto, que más o menos se daba una idea de qué era lo que pasaba.

La sacerdotisa tuvo que tragarse las lágrimas para poder hablar.

─Déjenme sola ─murmuró al principio─. ¡Déjenme sola! ─gritó─ ¡Largo!... ¡FUERA!

Después de eso ya no dijo más, entró en una especie de letargo. Ya ningún clamo de sus amigas o su abuelo la hizo reaccionar por largas horas.

Al día siguiente, Rei despertó sobre su cama desarreglada.

─Ami...

Era lunes y tenía que ir a la escuela. Era temprano, así que decidió ir para tratar de despejarse. Se bañó y arregló en silencio, tratando de pensar en qué explicación darle a su abuelo. Al final no le dio ninguna, solo se disculpó por el escándalo del día anterior. Recibió su almuerzo con una sonrisa pequeña.

Camino a la escuela extrañaba los frescos brazos de Ami en su cuello y los suaves susurros en su oído que apaciguaban las llamas de su alma. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo su genio en esos momentos. Quizá dormía dentro del libro.

─¿Ya me habrá olvidado? ─se preguntó con cierta tristeza.

De pronto, el toque de una fuerte mano en su hombro la sobresaltó. Volteó y se encontró con el rostro afable de Makoto.

─Buenos días ─le saludó─. Disculpa si te asusté.

─Buenos días – respondió, esbozando una nostálgica sonrisa.

Makoto de inmediato captó el mensaje en su sonrisa y puso un gesto similar, para después abrazarla por los hombros en un intento de reconfortarla.

─¿Se lo dijiste? ─le preguntó con extrema delicadeza, sin tratar de indagar más en el caso.

─Sí.

─¿Qué respondió?

─Que sentía lo mismo por mi.

Entonces, si su amor fue correspondido, quería decir que su depresión se debía a que...

─Se fue, ¿cierto?

Y su silencio le dijo que sí. La acompañó hasta la entrada de su escuela y fue corriendo a la suya. Mientras, Rei le agradeció con una apenas perceptible sonrisa su ayuda. Una breve mirada de Makoto le dijo que ése sería su pequeño secreto, cosa que también le agradeció.

Pasaron algunas semanas antes de que se repusiera totalmente de su depresión, semanas en las que contó con el apoyo de sus amigas para levantarse una vez más, como el indomable fuego que tenía en su alma.

Un día de esos Rei regresaba de la escuela. Iba a su casa, tenía que estudiar con sus amigas para los exámenes semestrales.

─¡Diablos! ─masculló con molestia al echar un vistazo a su reloj─. Ya es tarde, mejor corro o no voy a llegar a tiempo.

Con veloz trote dobló una esquina, sólo para chocar con alguien y tirarle al suelo.

─¡Ow! ¡Eso dolió! ─exclamó, sobándose la nariz─. Disculpa, fue un acciden...

Quedó de una pieza al ver que la persona con la que había chocado era Ami. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras la chica se ponía de pie, algo adolorida por la caída.

─No hay problema. Disculpa, tampoco me fijé por dónde iba ─respondió. La chica levantó el rostro y notó el llanto en el rostro ajeno. Se preocupó─. Oye, ¿estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste? – le preguntó.

Pero Rei sólo pudo abrazarla con fuerza. La chica se asustó, incómoda y, sin embargo, trató de tranquilizarla.

─Ami, qué bueno que regresaste ─murmuró Rei, sin soltarla.

─¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? No te conozco ─dijo con pena.

Ante esas palabras, Rei sintió una cubetada de agua helada en su cabeza. ¿Acaso no era Ami? ¡Pero sí era! Cayó de rodillas y se soltó en un silencioso llanto que de inmediato trató de controlar, pero no podía. No hasta que la peliazul habló de nuevo.

─¿Cómo te llamas? ─le preguntó la chica.

─Rei... Rei Hino.

─Soy Ami Mizuno.

¿Mizuno? ¿Ami Mizuno? Era ella, no podía equivocarse, hasta su apellido era demasiado obvio.

─Discúlpame ─dijo Rei, secándose las lágrimas y poniéndose de pie─. Me recuerdas a alguien a quien quiero mucho y a quien no he visto.

─Ahora que lo mencionas, me eres familiar de alguna manera ─dijo amable y dulcemente, extendiéndole un pañuelo para que terminara de limpiarse el rostro de las lágrimas─. Tal vez sí nos conozcamos.

Rei, al tomar el pañuelo, tuvo un ligero contacto con la mano de esa Ami que le descargó una familiar frescura. Ahora sí estaba segura de que esa Ami era SU Ami.

─Gracias.

─Quédate con el pañuelo, es un regalo.

Asintió con la cabeza y no supo qué decir. Ami estaba totalmente sonrojada, pero blandía una tímida sonrisa que terminó de tranquilizar a Rei.

─Ami Mizuno, ¿crees que podamos ser amigas? ─le preguntó, ruborizada.

─Me encantaría ─respondió, contenta y aún tímida─. Acabo de mudarme a Juuban con mi madre, todavía no tenemos teléfono en casa, ¿podrías darme el tuyo?

─¡Sí, por supuesto! ─dijo, ya más animada─. Vivo en el Templo Hikawa, tal vez...

─¿El Templo Hikawa?

─Sí.

─Mi mamá y yo pasamos ésta mañana a rezar. ¿Eres sacerdotisa?

─Sí, soy la nieta del sacerdote principal.

─Yo vivo en un complejo departamental cerca del centro. Iré a la escuela preparatoria Juuban.

─Unas amigas mías asisten a esa escuela, tal vez llegues a conocerlas.

Le dio su número telefónico en un trozo de papel. Después de eso, se quedaron calladas.

─Rei Hino, espero que seamos buenas amigas ─dijo extendiéndole la mano.

─Lo mismo digo, Ami Mizuno ─contestó, correspondiendo el gesto.

Aún sujetas de la mano, un súbito impulso llevó a Ami a besar la mejilla de Rei. Ambas se sonrojaron hasta las orejas y se soltaron.

─Yo... Rei... Disculpa, no sé qué pasó, solo ─tartamudeó, su cara era un tomate maduro en ese momento─... Tengo que irme.

─Yo también. Ve al Templo cuando quieras, ¿sí? ─se sintió feliz al verla asentir torpemente.

Se regalaron una última sonrisa, Rei sonriente y Ami ruborizada, y luego siguieron sus caminos.

# FIN


End file.
